The present invention relates to a musical instrument such as an electronic musical keyboard instrument. In particular, the present invention is directed toward the dynamic correction of a musical instrument input data stream to provide transposed musical context in conjunction with local scale and harmony corrections, which are applied based on a variable time delay.
Professional musicians regularly transpose music to different keys while performing, using known transposing instruments such as pianos, organs and MIDI devices. Transposing allows a user to play from one learned scale and sound like all 12 scales, rather than learning all 12 scales.
Current musical context (e.g., the current measure) includes a scale and a harmony of related notes that provide pleasing sounds (subjectively) to listeners. There are some devices that pitch correct a user input tone to a current melody tone.
A continuously changing musical context dictates a type of correction to be applied. The user selects a class of correction (e.g., jazz, chorale, major/minor...) and the appropriate class member is chosen per note for correction (e.g., jazz, Dm.sup.9, chorale D octave, Dm triad). A device known as a Hotz Box has dynamic chord setup, but not correction.
It would be desirable to allow a user to select an amount of time after which input notes will be corrected. There are known devices which correct immediately by not letting an incorrect note through (e.g., have zero time delay before correction).